choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveHacks, Book 2
#LoveHacks, Book 2 is the second and final book of the ''#LoveHacks'' series. It succeeds its first book, ''#LoveHacks, Book 1''. Summary After quitting your job, you and your friends face new challenges in work, life, and ESPECIALLY love. Chapters Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You After quitting your job, you and your friends face new challenges in work, life, and ESPECIALLY love. Chapter 2: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About It's a fresh start for everyone as the gang adjusts to new jobs, new businesses, and new... video games? Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing You and Ben take on Hero Con, and love is in the air for one of your friends... Chapter 4: 4 Things Cowboys And Bartenders Have In Common You and Leah meet with an important business investor... but will you need to sell out to seal the deal? Chapter 5: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! Your friends throw a surprise party at an unexpected venue... and with an unexpected guest! Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guy's Night Out! You and Leah officially open your office for business, while Keo goes on a date... with the guys? '' '''Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (and Stayed) in Vegas' You and your frieds head to Las Vegas for Brooke's elopement... but will Keo's secret crash the wedding? Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened in Vegas Can the guys survive a bachelor party with Keo? Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings It's Brooke's big day! But can you and your friends reconcile with her? Chapter 10: 10 Surprising Foosball Tips Leah faces someone from her past as Mark teams up with an unexpected partner. Chapter 11: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older Sibling You and Leah head to LA, while Mark deals with an unexpected, and unwanted, guest. Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night Cole wakes up with a tattoo and a missing phone... What exactly happened last night?! Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit The gang is headed to Burning Sands! But will someone's relationship go up in smoke? Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get You and Mark head to Seattle while Camilla makes Leah a very tempting offer... Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide After a big fight, Mark's relationship with Isaac is rockier than ever! Will adivce from an unexpected source help them sort things out? Chapter 16: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know Ben, Leah, and Horatio come to crossroads in their careers... But will a visit from Leah's little sister shake things up? Chapter 17: So Your Roomie's Moving Out... Now What? You and your friends take a trip down memory lane during Brooke's moving out party... but is every memory as rosy as it seems? Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook #LoveHacks concludes with the climatic Blackbourne Gala... But who will you choose to spend your happily ever after with? Gallery LoveHacksSquareCover.png|Book Cover LH Bk2 Ch2 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 2 sneak peek LH Bk2 Ch9 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 9 sneak peek LH Bk2 Ch18 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 18 (Series Finale) sneak peek ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring LH Book 2 Cover Spoilers * On June 2, 2017, Pixelberry released a blog about this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/6/2/lovehacks-book-2 * On September 29, 2017, Pixelberry released a blog post about the series finale.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/9/29/lovehacks-finale. Trivia * This book features fewer cameo appearances of characters from other Choices series than in #LoveHacks, Book 1. They include: ** Chapter 3: Edgar (The Freshman) and Paolo (Rules of Engagement). ** Chapter 8: Otis Khouri (Most Wanted). ** Chapter 17: Sabrina (Rules of Engagement). * Just like #LoveHacks, Book 1, the chapter titles' continued to mimic typical "Buzzfeed" clickbait article titles, all the while describing the plot of the chapter. ** Similar to Book 1 as well, most chapters have listicle names where the number of items in the list matches its respective chapter number, these being Chapters 4-8, and Chapters 10-16. * #LoveHacks follows a system similar to The Crown & The Flame. ** #WIN means you did something right. ** #OMG means you did something right in a creative way. ** #FAIL means you did something wrong. * Unlike Book 1, #LoveHacks, Book 2 was released on Fridays instead of Wednesdays. * In Chapter 3, the covers of The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 can be seen in the background at Hero Con. * Like its predecessor, this book contains several pop culture references. Mentions and references include: The Flash (Chapter 1); Hulk (Chapter 4); Star Wars (Chapters 6 and 15); Keanu Reeves in movies like Matrix and John Wick, and Justin Bieber (Chapter 8); Die Hard (Chapter 14); Wayne Enterprises from Batman and Stark Industries from Iron Man (Chapter 18). ** In Chapter 10, depending on how Mark reacts to Cole's suggestion to play Foosball with Ben, Ben will make a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender, stating that it's not an anime. ** Chapter 12 contains multiple mentions and references: the song Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) by The Offspring (premium scene, if Main Character says that Brooke is "fly"); Superman, James Bond, the Justice League, Stan Lee and his cameo appearances in Marvel movies (premium scene); and the Artist Formerly Known As Prince. * In Chapter 10, if you choose to tell Martin that you first met Cole's alter ego Hidalgo St. Pierre on a European cruise, Cole will say that it was the Ember of the Sea from the Rules of Engagement series. * In Chapter 11, Seth sings "Outlaw", the song by Haley Rose from Most Wanted, on the streets of Venice Beach. * In Chapter 12, if Cole decides to unleash the panther or try to sneak into the panther's cage, it will kill him. It is then followed by a disclaimer stating that it's too dark and that the book was supposed to be a comedy. It also tells the player to treat animals with respect. * Main Character's and Leah's startup business is indirectly mentioned by Blaire Hall in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 3, and in an email from Bruce Faris to his sister, Ashley, in High School Story, Book 2, Chapter 11. * ClickIt, a company featured in this book and its predecessor, and the characters Martin and TJ make a cameo appearance in High School Story, Book 2. ** It is also referenced by Sawyer Oakley in Chapter 1 of Big Sky Country, Book 1, if Your Character mentions that his/her career is being a writer. * In Perfect Match, Book 2, the protagonists of the Perfect Match series visit San Francisco. In Chapter 7, they visit The Double Tap and drink the Bayshore Welcome. ** In the same chapter, Damien mentions having grown up with the Starfall comics, the comics Ben illustrates. * A picture of Dopey Cat is shown in Chapter 7 of The Elementalists, Book 1, credited as "Evil Cat". Click here for the walkthrough of this book: LoveHacks, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:LoveHacks Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Multiple Points of View